Pentax 67
The Pentax 6×7, and later the Pentax 67, are streamlined medium format camera systems consisting of the camera body, an interchangeable prism viewfinder and one or more lenses. A standard Pentax 6×7 outfit typically includes a non-metered pentaprism and a Super Takumar 105mm f/2.4 lens. A wide range of fixed focal length and zoom lenses, along with TTL-metered and other finders, were available as additional accessories. It is sometimes referred to as the P67 in online discussions and forums. The Pentax 6×7 series of cameras consists of the following models: * Pentax 6×7, introduced in 1969 * Pentax 6×7 (MU), 1976 improved model with Mirror-Lock-Up * Pentax 67, introduced in 1989 * Pentax 67 II, introduced in 1998 The Pentax 6×7 is a Japanese medium format SLR roll film camera launched by Asahi Pentax in 1969. It produces 6×7 images on 120 or 220 roll film, selected by a small knob on the right hand side of the camera and by sliding the film pressure plate inside, giving either 10 or 20 pictures. The body is in the style of an oversized regular 35mm SLR camera, by some referred to as a "Super SLR". The camera has a dual Pentax bayonet mount. The basic equipment would include the Super-Multi-Coated Takumar/6×7 1:2.4 f=105mm lens and the removable true coverage pentaprism finder, and possibly the very useful separately available left-hand grip with accessory shoe. The camera is completely battery dependent and has no exposure meter. It does not work without film, unless the film counter dial is rotated away from the reset position while the back is open and closed while still holding the dial. The camera locks again when the counter dial has exposed the last frame. Some most impressive optics makes up the lenses available for this camera including range of leaf shuttered ones, satisfying flash sync requirements and solving mirror and shutter vibration problems. Half way through its production life the vibration problem was lessened by introducing a mirror lock-up feature in 1976. Sliding a switch on the right hand side of the mirror housing upwards releases the mirror. While a small flush button located under the numeral 7 in the model name on the right-hand front helps completing the mirror/shutter cycle if released without battery power; after depressing it with a ballpoint, press the shutter once more to complete the cycle. n. | |} Bibliography * P.107. * Pp.122, 133, 176 and 182. * P.84. * Items 3062–3. Links In English : * Pentax 6×7/67/67ii information at Photoethnography.com * Pentax 6×7 and TTL Prism manuals at Mike Butkus' library of camera manuals * Pentax 67 Manual and Pentax 67 II Manual from Pentax Imaging US * The Pentax 6×7/67 forum on Photo.net * Pentax 67 (6×7, 67, 67II) group on Flickr * Pentax 6X7 & 67 mirror stuck repair In French : * Le Pentax 6X7 (french) www.studio-plus.fr In Japanese : * Pentax 67 at Asacame Category: Japanese 6x7 SLR Category: 120 film Category: SLR Category: Pentax Category: P Category: Japanese 6x7 SLR Category: 120 film Category: SLR Category: Pentax Category: P